Integrated circuit (IC) chips (e.g., “chips”, “dies”, “ICs” or “IC chips”), such as microprocessors, coprocessors, and other microelectronic devices often use package devices (“packages”) to physically and/or electronically attach the IC chip or die to a circuit board, such as a motherboard (or motherboard interface). The die is typically mounted within a package that, among other functions, enables electrical connections between the die and a socket, a motherboard, or another next-level component.
These packages may be described as or include a substrate core, a substrate package, an electronic device circuit board, a motherboard, or a printed circuit board (PCB) upon which an integrated circuit (IC) chip or die may be attached. These packages may serve as a base for the mechanical support and electrical interconnection of semiconductor devices (e.g., integrated circuits). Such packages may include a sheet-like base formed of an electrically non-conductive composite material (e.g., a glass material with epoxy resin) with a top and bottom surface; and a number of electrically conductive vias, wires and/or plated through holes (PTH) extending from the top to the bottom surface.
These packages may be manufactured by initially forming a sheet-like base of non-conductive material. The sheet-like base can be formed, for example, by weaving glass fibers into a sheet of cloth or fabric. The sheet of cloth is then dipped in resin and thermally cured to form the sheet-like base. Thereafter, via holes are mechanically drilled through the sheet-like base, plated and filled with an electrically conductive material (e.g., copper) to form electrically conductive vias (e.g., plated through holes (PTH)). The mechanical drilling, plating and filling process of some conventional processing are expensive, have a low throughput and result in a low yield. This is especially so when a PCB substrate with a large number of electrically conductive vias and/or electrically conductive vias of small diameter is being manufactured. Furthermore, the act of mechanically drilling through the sheet-like base, by itself, can inadvertently decrease the mechanical stability of the PCB substrate.
Still needed in the field, is an inexpensive and high throughput process for manufacturing such packages. In addition, the process could result in a high package yield and a package of high mechanical stability. Also needed in the field, is a package having better components for providing stable and clean power, ground, and high frequency signals between its top and bottom surfaces, such as to contacts on the surfaces that will be electrically connected to an IC or motherboard.